epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Flashley/Epic rap batte Assy vs Tk 2
A popular sequel to the first battle. Assy and TK are back to war. Assy as asy TK as TK get ready------------------------------------------- get set--------------------------------------------------- negin TK: I have a dream that one day That creepy white dudes can stop hating on gays The mother of civil rights Against the leader of supremacy for whites It took me nearly ten years just to be able to vote While you wanted to move more of us gays to get on your boat I'm the leader of this movement and I'll never go down Especially to someone who acts like a self-righteous clown Assy: My name's Assyrian Assassin and I'm coming in hot Even hotter than that 360 headshot I'm breaking up your movement like a Union front line And when I lynch ya, they'll forget ya Oh "I Have A Dream" of equalism ha, more like a need for plagiarism The TLK is about to feel the wrath of the AAA And when you do, they're gonna say Who was that guy, what did he teach? It's not gonna matter cuz I'm crushing this beat TK: Bruh, I heard your nickname to some is Old Bed Pillows can take a beating, but I guess you can't It's ironic that Montgomery is your child's middle name And he was the one who put crosses to flame But there was you, dead to him, oh what a shame But both you and your son can say Dad is to blame Assy: Who gives a crap about your ERB boycott I bet you would back down if put on the spot don't worry, I have already dug your plot You are considered a visionary of your time yet you can't even make a rhyme to beat mine I declare that this rap will make you dead on this day You will drop even harder than the aftermath of Vegan Day TK: Make fun of me, make fun of my hair Just know I'm gonna come at you like a gay bear (as in the animal) Crawling and attacking in the dead of night Pounce on people who think the whites...... ................................................................... are better, I'm black you're white I can see the difference but there's no arguing with you you're so you're so indifferent even though the government made your segregation illegal You think you and your super whites own the nations bald eagle Waving your flags like a kid waves his Thanking him for actually helping the country, that soldier made people feel safe you make people feel hated You should go back and live where you did before I heard that the south is taking back their trash Your group couldn't even persuade Lincoln and wouldn't you know, he was a vampire hunter Look at you now, shaking like a leaf My raps are long, yours are brief Dropping the bombs on you like your name was Hiroshima Have you coughing and sputtering as if you had emphysema That's a lung disease in case you didn't know You're pretty stupid but although Even though you had absolutely zero formal education you could probably build a good foundation for you to bury your dead slaves under but I suppose that's a good thing since your madness made waves in it In the bigger scheme of civil rights I suppose you helped me but you should probably unlock your mind with a key why'd you do it why'd you hate blacks it doesn't matter because I'm gonna chop down your door with an axe and say here's TK Assy: Oh would you look at that,, another thing stolen, you are as good as a rat You have no style, no chic, and no home as your own My daddy Trump is here so you're gonna get pwned but don't cry yet because I am not through So what that your life was a little rough Just when I thought it would make you tough You're sitting here whining like a child acting like you are right back from where you belong in the wild You're so entitled, I wish I'd left you in California because god knows your kind doesn't belong in america Oh, are you gonna sick the LGBT on little old me? You know the consequence for what that'll be Your house, your church, everything set to burn Just like I do to you with my every turn Defeat will rip the heart, away from your sexuality Just like a mix of Kano and Scarface, with tons of cocaine Truth is brother, I did make waves with what I taught And my lessons lasted longer than for what you fought Homophobia is still burning like an Olympic torch Because you still belong at uncle tom's cabin sitting alone forgotten on the porch TK: I'm not even gonna talk about your war crimes I'll just let the people ring their chimes at my funeral Cuz I changed lives for the better What'd you do? You killed people, raped people It's pretty cold out, better wear a sweater cuz it's gonna be a cold day when you die It's gonna be an empty funeral, nobody's gonna say goodbye People rejoiced when I passed People are only gonna remember you for you A short, racist douche You had some stuff going for you I'll give you that You might have even been Grand Wizard Oh God everybody look out Dumbledore is casting Wingardium Levio-sucks Assy: You diss my raps and you diss me But why should I listen to a half-wit with a dream These ideals of yours are preposterous at best Why do you even try, you'll go down with the rest Did you think no one would see you camping on that balcony? Nobody likes a camper, but oh the irony The King, cast down like a peasant I'm sure that wasn't very pleasant Heh, but what can you do life isn't great and neither are you Flashley: Alright you two that's enough of this battle I've come in to separate you like cattle tk shot this is the end of your reigns with your dames assy shot sorry that you guys are all lame time to dip. DESTROYED wo won whos next you decide Category:Blog posts